Traditional socket wrenches of which I am aware are of the type having a grip handle which have either a fixed socket at one or both ends or which has a fixed, socket-engaging shank at one end. The former case requires the provision of a number of wrenches to make a complete set. The latter case requires the provision of a number of varying loose socket elements which are difficult to use and are readily susceptible to being lost. In addition, both cases require fabrication of a separate storage box for storing the plurality of sockets and/or wrenches therein, thereby increasing costs and requiring excess storage space within a tool box.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there remains a need for multiple socket socket wrench which possess a handle for storing the sockets therein.